Four Little Words
by CharmedMoon84
Summary: The boys are ready to propose to their girlfriends. Will their girlfriends accept their proposals? Second in my marital and second generation series.
1. Chapter 1

Presently seated across from his girlfriend, Bri felt the subtle weight of the box he had in his pants pocket. He was extremely nervous about asking her for her hand in marriage, but realized that he had to gather up enough courage. He reached across the table for her hand and lightly clasped it in his, which made her gaze flick up towards him.

"What's wrong, Bri?" she questioned gently.

"Nothing's wrong," he replied.

She lifted an eyebrow.

"We've been dating four years and the way you're acting right now tells me that something's up with you," she added.

He sighed and knew it was now or never, so he rose to his feet and he moved over to where she sat before getting down on one knee while he reached into his pants pocket for the ring box. Pulling it back out, he opened the lid, revealing the diamond ring that was inside. Blo gasped at seeing the engagement ring.

"Blo, you're the love of my life. Will you marry me?"

Tears shimmered in her eyes and she could only nod yes, overcome by his proposal. Bri smiled and took the ring out of its box before he slid it onto Blo's left third finger. Once he'd managed to ask Blo to marry him, Bri returned to his own seat.

Across from him, Blo was presently admiring the engagement ring that adorned her left third finger before she half rose from her seat and leaned across the table in order to kiss her fiancée. Seconds later, she pulled back and sat down in her seat again.

Line break

After he'd driven his fiancée home, Bri had walked her up to the front door of her apartment and gave her a good night kiss before he returned to his parked car and got into the driver's seat. Blo entered her apartment and her fiancée pulled away from the curb on his way back to his own apartment.

Blo knew she had the apartment to herself for the time being, since both her siblings were out with their respective boyfriends. But she had no idea that they'd also be proposed to that night or that they'd all plan on having a triple wedding ceremony in the next sevral months.


	2. Chapter 2

With her left hand currently clasped in her boyfriend's right hand, BC snuck a sideways glance at him while they walked along the footpath that wound its way through the park and she found herself wondering when they'd finally stop walking. Bu came to an unexpected stop and turned to face her.

She looked up at him, confusion creeping into her facial features. Before she could react, his lips ever so lightly touched her forehead before he led her off a ways from the footpath. She was now really confused by what her boyfriend was doing.

"Bu, what's going on?"

"I've got a suprise for you," he told her.

"What sort of suprise?"

"You'll see."

He led her towards an area that was a short distance away from a few other couples.

"Wait here," he said to her before he ducked behind a nearby tree.

BC frowned a little, wondering what sort of surprise her boyfriend had in mind for her. After a few minutes, Bu rejoined her, a picnic basket in one hand. She lifted an eyebrow.

"A night time picnic? That was your big surprise?" she asked.

"The picnic's only part one of my surprise."

"What's part two?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes."

"The sooner we start this picnic, the quicker I can see what part two is," BC said and took a seat on the grass.

Bu also took a seat on the grass close to BC and they began their picnic date.

Line break

Fifteen minutes later, BC was snuggled up against her boyfriend with her head resting on his shoulder. He looked down at her and knew the time had come for part two of their picnic date.

His right hand slid into his pant pocket and he curled his fingers around the small ring box that was currently concealed in his pant pocket. He drew his right hand out of his pant pocket, the small velvet ring box clutched between his fingers.

"Time for part two of your surprise," he said into her ear.

"It is?" she asked and leaned forward a little.

"Yep."

He moved from where he sat and stood up before he told BC to face him. She did so and he slowly knelt down on one knee in front of her.

"I know that neither one of us are very traditional, but what I'm about to ask you should honor tradition. You and I have gone from being fifteen years old and bitter enemies to becoming a couple when we were sixteen. You've seen me through both the good and bad times and stuck by my side no matter what."

"And my answer's yes," BC replied.

He looked at her.

"I haven't even asked you properly yet."

"Why bother asking me the question? My answer'll still be yes."

"For once, just let me be traditional here and let me ask you already."

"Sure. But you don't generally follow tradition, you know."

He just shook his head and opened the ring box he held, revealing the ring inside.

"Will you marry me, BC?"

"You know I will."


	3. Chapter 3

Seated beside her boyfriend on the park bench, Bubs leaned her head against his shoulder, enjoying his company. Turning his head in her direction slightly, Bo knew the time had come to reveal the ring he'd purchased a month and a half ago to his girlfriend, so he gave her a gentle nudge, which caused her head to lift from his shoulder a little.

"What?"

He didn't reply to her question. Instead, he moved from the bench and knelt down in front of her. The sudden realization of what her boyfriend intended to do made tears come to Bubs' eyes and she covered her mouth with both hands. Without taking his gaze off his girlfriend, Bo reached into his pant pocket and withdrew the ring box before he opened it, revealing the engagement ring that lay inside.

"Bubs, will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes, Bo, I will," she replied.

He carefully held the engagement ring between his fingers while Bubs extended her left hand and he slid the engagement ring onto her third finger. He straightened and Bubs wrapped her arms around his neck as her lips connected with his. His arms slid around her hips and to her back as he returned her kiss. Moments later, she pulled back slightly, ending their kiss.

"I've got to tell my siblings my happy news," she said.

"Aren't they still out with their boyfriends?" he asked.

"Blo isn't. She's at our apartment," she replied.

"Oh. Her fiancée must have driven her home," he added.

Bubs gave her fiancée a good night kiss before she took off in the direction of the apartment she and her siblings shared.

Line break

Seated on the couch, Blo twisted the engagement ring she now wore on her left third finger as she waited for the arrival of her younger siblings, unaware that they too were engaged. Just then, the door opened and Blo quickly covered her left hand with her right hand just as both BC and Bubs walked in, their own left hands concealed behind their backs. Bubs closed the door behind her with one hand as BC headed towards the couch and took a seat beside Blo, who was still concealing her left hand behind her right hand.

"I've got something to tell you both," she told Bubs and Blo.

"So do we," they replied in unison.

"Bri/Bu/Bo proposed to me tonight," they all blurted out at the same time.

Heavy silence dangled in the air after their three way announcement for several long minutes, during which Blo's right hand lowered from in front of her left hand and she idly twisted the engagement ring on her third finger.

BC reached for Blo's left hand and she held it between her hands in order to get a better look at the engagement ring that adorned her third finger. Bubs, who was seated on Blo's right, glanced over and also noticed Blo's engagement ring with its garnet center stone.

"It's beautiful, Blo," she said.

"Thanks, Bubs."

"What I don't get is why our boyfriends chose to propose to us all on the same night," BC put in.

Line break

Bri leaned his head back against the couch he sat on while both his sibs sat in the two armchairs that were across from him.

"Guess we're planning a triple wedding ceremony, huh?" Bo asked, which caused Bu to groan.

"When I originally planned to ask BC to marry me tonight, I had no idea you both intended to ask Blo and Bubs to marry you tonight as well," he said.

"Guess we were anxious to each propose to our respective girlfriends that we failed to realize we'd all popped the question on the exact same night," Bri put in.


End file.
